Théodule Ribot
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Comme il le fait régulièrement, Watson rend visite à Holmes. Cependant cette fois-ci, à cause de Théodule Ribot, les événements prennent une tournure inattendue.


Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, désolée si certains d'entre vous lisent mes autres fics et attendent la suite. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci, elle m'est venue alors que j'étais en voyage, j'avais du temps à perdre et franchement j'en suis très contente car elle m'a redonné envie d'écrire. 

Bonne lecture! 

* * *

Il n'est pas rare que je sois étonné lorsque je retourne à Baker Street rendre visite à mon ancien colocataire, mais l'étonnement qui me prit en ce matin de décembre eut des conséquences si inattendues qu'il me semble légitime de prendre ma plume pour le relater. 

Toutefois reprenons du début, ou Holmes me reprochera encore de tout commencer par la fin, sans aucun esprit de méthode. 

Ce jour, qui restera un des plus marquants de mon existence, avait commencé de façon tout à fait banale, c'est d'ailleurs cet ennui, cette absence d'intérêt pour mes patients qui me conduisit à me remémorer le bon vieux temps, la vie pleine d'action que nous menions avant mon mariage, Holmes et moi. 

Je pris donc le chemin de mon ancien appartement sans faire attention le moins du monde à ce qui m'entourait; nullement gêné par un vent violent, je hélais un cab qui me déposé chez Holmes en un temps qui me parut improbablement long. 

J'avisais en souriant la silhouette de mon ami par la fenêtre, s'activant avec cette énergie qui le caractérise si bien. Après avoir été retenu quelques interminables minutes par Mrs Hudson, il me fut enfin permis d'accéder à l'appartement. 

« Watson ! 

Mon ami s'était approché de moi en deux enjambées et m'avait pressé la main dans un geste qui lui était familier, un bref sourire étirant les traits ordinairement crispés de son visage. 

-Holmes mon ami, comment vous portez-vous ? 

-Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire Watson ! Absolument passionnante ! Cependant j'ai peur qu'une de mes hypothèses ne se vérifie, j'en serais extrêmement déçu. » 

Je souris en entendant cette déclaration tout à fait paradoxale. 

« Tiens donc, vous ne cherchez plus à résoudre vos affaires dorénavant ? 

-Bien sûr que si, grogna-t-il. Mais si mon hypothèse s'avérait exacte, cette affaire passerait d'exceptionnelle à parfaitement banale, résolue en deux heures, et encore ! » 

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, découragé par de telles perspectives. Cependant ce genre de réactions durait chez lui une seconde ou des jours entiers. J'eu de la chance car il se redressa aussitôt, comme monté sur ressort. Il allongea un bras maigre vers une carte de visite posée sur le montant de la cheminée puis me la tendit. 

J'eus à peine le temps de l'attraper que la sonnette d'entrée retentit, détournant mon attention du bout de carton. 

Holmes n'attendit pas de reconnaître le pas caractéristique de Mrs Hudson dans l'escalier pour se précipiter vers la porte, l'ouvrir d'un geste sec et dévaler l'escalier, pour arracher – ou quasiment – des mains de la pauvre logeuse ce qui ressemblait à un télégramme. Sans tenir compte du cri de protestation outré de la vieille femme, Holmes revint dans la pièce, le nez collé au message manifestement si impatiemment attendu. 

Il seconde après il exultait. 

« C'est la réponse que j'attendais vieille branche, s'exclame-t-il en me donnant familièrement une tape sur le bras, le robinet de la chambre est effectivement humide ! » 

Bien qu'habitué aux déclarations parfois déconcertantes de mon ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, un peu bêtement je l'avoue, confronté à cette joie si enthousiaste suscitée par un si banal robinet. 

« Mais voyons Watson qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Désarmé et nettement moins enthousiaste qu'une seconde auparavant, il me fixait, dubitatif. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui me retrouvait dans cette situation ! Je lui expliquais alors la cause de mon hilarité, il se contenta de m'indiquer la carte de visite que je tenais encore en main et que j'avais pourtant parfaitement oubliée. Il m'invita à lire le nom qui y était imprimé, affirmant que si lui, Holmes, arrivait à me faire rire, son nouveau client y parviendrait encore plus facilement. 

C'est à partir de cet instant que tout devint vraiment inhabituel. Pourtant Théodule Ribot n'est qu'un nom ridicule, mais j'ai toujours eu une tendance à m'amuser exagérément de ce genre de bêtises lorsque je suis de bonne humeur. 

Holmes prit soudain un air sombre et se détourna légèrement. 

« Vous êtes un enfant Watson ! Je dois donc vous paraître bien ridicule si le patronyme de ce M. Ribot vous semble risible à ce point. » 

Comment cela ne m'était-il jamais venu à l'esprit ? J'ai tellement l'habitude de considérer Holmes comme détaché du reste de l'espèce humaine qu'il ne m'était pas paru envisageable qu'il puisse se sentir concerné par quelque chose d'aussi futile que de possibles moqueries sur son prénom ! 

Je me ressaisis rapidement après cette douche froide. Rajustant mes vêtements dans un geste malhabile je m'empressais de le détromper. 

« Voyons Holmes, je ne me permettrais jamais de me moquer de vous ! D'ailleurs vous êtes mon ami intime, ce prénom vous est attaché… » 

Je m'empêtrais de plus en plus dans ce que je voulais lui dire, je ne me trouvais pas là dans la situation où j'ai été des plus brillant ! 

« … ce prénom vous est attaché, il ne peut me paraître qu'absolument charmant ! » 

Dit-on à son ami qu'il est charmant ? Je suis un fervent patriote cependant je dois bien admettre que les Anglais sont un peuple intransigeant, qui n'admet pas que l'on sorte des convenances, s'adresser de cette façon à un homme est extrêmement inapproprié ! 

Le désavantage lorsqu'on fréquente un homme ayant les capacités de Sherlock Holmes, c'est qu'il est idiot d'espérer qu'il ne remarquera pas ce genre de détails. 

Lui qui était resté figé tout au long de mes pitoyables justifications, il se retourna avec un air indéfinissable. Nous nous regardâmes un instant puis il fit un pas vers moi. Dieu que j'avais pu l'attendre ce pas ! Depuis des années je désespérais de découvrir un cœur à cette formidable machine, froide logique, brillante! Et enfin j'eu ma réponse, j'eu finalement l'occasion de découvrir et comprendre cet homme entièrement. Dois-je préciser que mon retour à Baker Street après le décès de ma pauvre femme est dû au fait que ma relation avec Holmes a évolué vers quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié? 

Aujourd'hui encore je suspecte Holmes d'avoir simulé sa réaction pour me mettre dans une situation de malaise où je risquais de dire quelque chose de ce genre, après tout c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il me met dans ce genre de position volontairement, peut-être n'étais-ce pas uniquement dans le but de s'amuser de mon malaise. 

Sachez que j'ai beau m'adresser à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère sincèrement que ce texte ne sera jamais publié. Cependant quelque chose m'empêche de le détruire. J'ajouterais que jusqu'alors, jamais je n'avais été plus heureux de mon absence de talent pour la dissimulation. 

* * *

Moui désolée pour la fin peut-être un peu fluffy... Un peu. 

Tout est partit du nom de Théodule Ribot, que j'ai découvert dans un magazine. C'était un philosophe, il n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'univers de Sherlock Holmes, mais j'ai trouvé ce nom tellement ridicule que j'i vraiment voulu en faire quelque chose, pourquoi pas une fic? 

Pour le point de vue de Watson que j'ai employé ici, je l'ai choisi car je voulais écrire cette fic comme une de aventures d'Holmes, c'est à dire rédigée par le fidèle Watson. personnellement ça ne me paraît pas absurde qu'il écrire un texte de ce genre sur sa relation avec Holmes, comme si c'était une aventure de plus vécue avec son ami, sans pour autant qu'il ne la fasse publier, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné.


End file.
